Love prediction -Teru-teru-
by luluistiqomah89
Summary: Kim Lulu, yeoja biasa yang sangat menyukai hujan, karena hujan dapat mempertemukan ia dengan namja yang disukainya, tetapi ternyata perasaannya tersebut tak dapat tersampaikan kerena suatu hal


Title :

Love prediction -Teru-teru-

Author :

Luhanhun (Lulu Istiqomah)

Genre :

romance, school life , fluff(?)

Lenght : oneshot

Rating : PG-15

Main Cast :

Seok Jinah as Jin (BTS member), Kim Lulu as you/readers

Support cast : Song Yikyun (OC)

Disclaimer : cast masing masing milik tuhan, punya orang tua, kecuali ceritanya saja!

Note : ini ff hasil karya aku sendiri!jadi kalau ceritanya GJ,jelek,typo bertebaran atau yang lainnnya maklumi aja ya , hahaha jangan lupa juga RCL yaaaa(aku bakal seneng banget kalau banyak komen)

Summary : Kim Lulu, yeoja biasa yang sangat menyukai hujan, karena hujan dapat mempertemukan ia dengan namja yang disukainya, tetapi ternyata perasaannya tersebut tak dapat tersampaikan kerena suatu hal

Tanpa banyak BACON ehh…BACOT

Happy reading!

Author pov

KRINGGGGG….

"Eungh…." Seorang yeoja tengah menggeliatkan badan di selimut hangat yang melindunginya dari dinginnya suhu pagi ini, "ahhh…KYAAA" teriaknya saat tiba-tiba nyawanya telah terkumpul kembali dan entah kenapa tubuhnya jatuh dari ranjangnya. "aigoo…pantatku, ah iya cuaca…cuaca" ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan sakit pantatnya yang mencium lantai kamarnya itu. Terlihat di atas jendelanya tergantung _**teru-teru bozu**_(boneka penangkal hujan yang berasal di Jepang) terbalik dengan kepala dibawah, yang mempunyai mitos jika tergantung terbalik akan medoakan untuk turun hujan.

Yeoja itu membuka tirai yang menutup jendela kamarnya, berharap agar cuaca hari ini seperti yang diharapkannya, "akhh…hore hujan" pekiknya senang, cuaca yang diharapkannya akhirnya datang juga hari ini.

Lulu pov

"wahh gomawo _**teru-teru**_ terbalik" pekikku senang pada beberapa _**teru-teru**_ terbalik yang kugantungkan di jendela kamarku. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Lulu, aku bersekolah di Paran high school, kelas 1 SMA, aku sangat suka hujan, maka dari itu aku menggantungkan boneka penangkal hujan dari Jepang ini ah tidak maksudnya boneka penurun hujan ini, hehehe.

Kenapa aku sangat suka hujan? Karena kalau hujan aku bisa bertemu 'dia', cowok yang biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan naik sepeda, tetapi bila hujan, dia akan berangkan naik bus, aku ngga tau siapa namanya, yang kutahu dia bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku, terlihat dari seragamnya, dan aku juga sempat berpapasan denganya beberapa kali di sekitar sekolah, ahh tapi aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya.

Sudah jam 6.40 tapi kok bus-nya belum datang ya, huff kalau aku terlambat pasti aku akan dihukum oleh Kris songsaengnim, eothoke? Wah akhirnya bus itu datang juga, aku pun masuk kedalam bus, wahh lumayan banyak juga yang memasuki bus ini, aku sempat memekik senang karena irisku menangkap sosoknya yang berada di bus, 'bus akan berangkat'.

Pertama kali melihatnya sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Saat itu walau sedang buru-buru, dia melihat pedagang buah, sedang memunguti buah-buahan yang terjatuh saat mengangkatnya , alhasil dia membantu memunguti buah yang berserakan itu. Sejak itu, aku suka memperhatikannya dari bus.

'silakan bergeser ke dalam' ehh sepertinya ada yang bergeser kesampingku, kutengokkan wajahku "ng?" DEG….di…dia berada disebelahku. Gi-gimana nih?! Suara jantungku kedengaran ngga ya, ta…tapi aku senang. Deg…deg….deg…..

Set…..Blank….

Hiiiiyyyy….payung basahku terbuka dan….dan….sekarang dia terkena cipratan air dari payungku, akhhhhhh eothoke? Di…dia pasti akan marah.

"Mi….mian!" ucapku padanya tak sanggup melihatnya, "hmmp…gwenchana" itu…suaranya, uwwa aku bisa dengar suaranya….kedongakkan kepalaku, terlihat dia tersenyum ramah, "hiyyy, sapu tangan, sapu tangan!" aku gelagapan mencari sapu tangan, aihh dimana sapu tanganku, kenapa justru disaat begini, hueee, jeongmal. "ini…pakai ini saja, untuk mengelap wajahmu" ucapku menyodorkan _**teru-teru **_terbalik padanya, apa boleh buat, Cuma barang itu yang berada di tasku saat ini, selain peralatan sekolah.

"hmpp, ini boneka penurun hujan ya?" tanyanya menunjuk _**teru-teru**_, "iya, aku suka hujan sih" jawabku, "owhh kalau aku suka cerah, melaju dengan sepeda asyik loh!" cerah ya, berbeda dong….

'pemberhentian distrik xxx', "ahhh kita sudah sampai ayo turun" katanya, aku dan dia pun turun di halte dekat sekolah kami.

"namaku Seok Jinah, kelas 2-B, namamu?", "eh…?" aku terkaget "Kim Lulu, kelas 1-C" jawabku, dia tersenyum, senyum yang menawan. "okey Lulu aku pinjam dia ya, akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci" ucapnya memperlihatkan _**teru-teru **_lalu segera pergi menuju gerbang sekolah menyapa salah satu temannya,bohong…bohong…bohong, aihh rasanya seperti mimpi.

"apaan tuh?" Tanya Song yikyun, temanku, dia adalah salah satu yeoja popular disekolahku, beruntungnya dia, mempunyai wajah cantik dan banyak yang menyukainya.

"ini aku lagi buat boneka penurun hujan, Yikyun bantu ya" dia hanya tersenyum melihat ku yang kelewatan riang, "soal cowok yang kau sukai itu ya?" tanyanya duduk disebelahku, mengambil boneka teru-teru. "aku sudah tahu namanya" ucapku menggebu-gebu, padahal selama ini Cuma dapat menatapnya, ini kemajuan! Apa ini…kesempatan untukku? "ahhh _**Teru-teru**_ turunkan hujan untukku ya"

Esoknya saat kubuka tirai, ternyata cuacanya cerah, esoknya lagi cerah, dan esoknya lagi juga cerah, aihh apakah aku terlalu cepat senang ya. Ahh aku frustasi sudah 3 hari ini cerah, disekolah aku juga tak bertemu dengan Jin Sunbae. "_**teru-teru **_terbalik, kalau cerah terus, mana bisa aku bertemu dengan Jin sunbae".

'**melaju dengan sepeda asyik loh!'** ahh iya, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu muncul di kepalaku.

Krieeett…

"aku mau berangkat sekolah naik sepeda, niat sih boleh…..ta…tapi aku kan ngga bisa naik sepeda" yah aku sedang mengendarai sepeda menuju ke sekolah, hitung-hitung hemat siapa tau bisa bertemu Jin sunbae, tapi yang kusayangkan aku tak dapat naik sepeda dengan benar.

Dukk, "kyaaa…" aihh ban sepeda depanku terantuk batu kecil, tamatlah aku, ahh sepedaku tak seimbang, Greb…ehh ada yang memegangi stank sepedaku, "ahhh Jin sunbae" kagetku, ternyata Jin sunbae yang memegangi stank sepedaku agar tak jatuh. "hari ini naik sepeda?" tanyanya, "iya, maunya sih sesekali naik sepeda tapi aku belum pandai" jawabku, aihh bikin malu saja. "memang perlu roda pembantu" apa katanya, hueee…"jahat…" ucapku memasang poud. "tapi cerah, asyik juga kan?" tanyanya, kulihat dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat kukenal, aku mengangguk. Habisnya bisa bertemu Jin sunbae sih. 'okey aku akan berlatih agar pandai naik sepeda' ucapku dalam hati.

Kring…Kringg…

'lohh…itu kan Yikyun'…kulihat dia bercengkraman dengan Jin sunbae, jadi selama ini Yikyun mengenal Jin sunbae, mereka terlihat akrab, wajah Jin sunbae memerah saat berdekatan dengan Yikyun.

'**kalau aku suka cerah…' **sekelebat perkataan Jin sunbae terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Nyutt, rasanya hatiku sakit, kulihat Yikyun meninggalkan kami, sepertinya dia tak melihatku tadi.

"Yikyun cantik ya, jadi dia pacar sunbae?" tanyaku, yah walaupun rasanya hatiku sangat perih, "Bukan-bukan…" kulihat Jin sunbae menggosok tengkuknya, "aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat naik sepeda dan kadang berpapasan disekolah,, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berbicara dengannya," astaga sama denganku, "aneh ya kalau ini dibilang cinta." Kudengan dia berkata seperti itu. "ngga, ngga aneh kok" ucapku mengagetkannya. "Lulu-ah" ahh apa..apaan aku ini. "a..aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, jadi aku paham persaan sunbae" bagaimana ini…"jadi, berjuanglah sunbae". Dia menepuk kepalaku, "jangan panggil sunbae, panggil aku oppa ne" aku pun menunduk dan mengangguk.

aku akan membuat Jin oppa bahagia dengan cara menuliskan beberapa hal tentang Yikyun, aku kan temannya jadi, aku tahu semua urusannya. Walaupun perasaanku tak terbalaskan asalkan Jin oppa bahagia, tentu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" oppa maaf mengganggumu, aku tau sedikit tentang Yikyun, dia temanku jadi aku mudah mengorek hal tentangnya" ucapku saat kami berada di taman belakang. "ehh..ehh ngga usah.." ucapnya panic, hihihi sangat lucu, "tak apa, ini tanda maafku soal cipratan air waktu itu" ucapku tersenyum padanya, "klub, lagu favorit dan juga yang lainnya" kuserahka note ku yang berisi catatan hal tentang Yikyung. "ahh aku juga suka lagu ini, vokalnya lumayan keren loh…" aku curang ya, tapi aku senang bisa bersama Jin oppa walau dengan cara seperti ini. "ahh sudah jam segini, istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, ayo kita kekelas," ajaknya tapi aku menolak dan bilang ingin disini sebentar lagi, dia pun pergi.

"apa yang harus kulakukan, _**teru-teru**_ terbalik, perasaan ini harus ku kemanakan?" ucapku padan boneka penurun hujan yang sudah banyak di kamarku ini.

Esoknya, cuacanya sedang tak bersahabat, hujan. "wahh sudah musim hujan ya?" maaf yan Jin oppa gara-gara aku membuat banyak _**teru-teru **_terbalik, "kenapa Lulu, kok akhir-akhir ini lesu?" tanyanya tapi aku tak mengubrisnya. "maaf kami turun disini saja" kudengan dia berbicara pada sopirnya, tak lama bus pun berhenti. "kita bolos yuk" apa katanya, tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia menggengnggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari bus.

"kaget deh…baru kali ini aku bolos" ucapku pada Jin oppa, "sama kok, hahaha, wahh hujan sudah berhenti, tunggu sebentar ya" kenapa kamu sebaik ini, kalau seperti ini aku bisa makin berharap. Aku melamun memutar memory yang selama ini kurekam jelas saat bersama Jin oppa.

Tuk, kurasakan ada benda yang jatuh diatas kepalaku, ahh permen bergambar wajah, permen-permen itu jatuh dari atas, seperti hujan. "Lulu sangat suka hujan kan? Aku tak bisa bikin hujan, jadi aku bikin ini saja, tanda terima kasihku" kulihat dia menunjukan peremen bergambar wajah tadi. "gomawo aku senang sekali," aku menyukai Jin oppanyang baik hati. Berharap hujan turun dan bertemu saja sudah membuatku bahagia, aku sudah ngga apa. Aku bisa mendukung Jin oppa kembali. "kalau lihat hujan, aku jadi ingat sama orang yang kusukai" ucapku padanya, dia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambutku.

"ya sudah ayo kita pergi," ucapku, "loh? Ini kan boneka penurun hujan" ahh itu _**teru-teru**_ terbalik yang jatuh dari tasku, ya ampun disitukan ada tulisan 'aku sangat suka Jin oppa' aigo eothoke? Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah saat membaca tulisan itu. "opp..oppa…i…itu" ucapku ingin menjelaskan dia memandangiku, raut wajahnya sedih, hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pun berbalik, berlari meninggalkannya.

Kugunting semua _**teru-teru**_ terbalikku, "jangan menurunkan hujan lagi" ucapku pada mereka sambil terisak. "kalau begini, Jin oppa ngga bisa menyatakan perasaannya,…_**teru-teru**_ terbalik, beri aku sedikit kekuatan untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon" apa yang harus kulakukan.

"OPPA...ini jimat untuk oppa, jimat dariku, oppa pasti baik-baik saja! Jadi nyatalkan perasaan oppa pada Yikyun, aku akan selalu mendukung oppa! Aku ngga bohong" teriakku pada Jin oppa yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya, kulemparkan banyak _**teru-teru **_penangkal hujan padanya. "berjuanglah Oppa" teriakku saat bus semakin jauh meninggalkan Jin oppa dan sepedanya. Aku terisak "kalau ngga, aku juga ngga akan bisa menyerah…"

Lulu pov end

Jin pov

Kuambil salah satu boneka penangkal hujan yang Lulu lemparkan untukku tadi, "lohh tadi kan Lulu, wahh hebat ya dia, kayak tetesan hujan" kudengar Yikyun berbicara. Kutatap kembali boneka yang berada ditanganku itu, bayangan Lulu yang tertawa, berputar di otakku.

'**kalau lihat hujan, aku jadi ingat sama orang yang kusukai…' **entah sejak kapan aku jadi mulai memikirkannya terus menerus.

Ahh hari ini hujan, aku jadi ingat sam Lulu, aku memasukan tanganku kesaku celanaku, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal, "ah gawat, aku lupa mengembalikannya" ternyata boneka penurun hujan yang Lulu berikan padaku saat pertama kali berbicara padanya dibus waktu itu masih berada disaku celanaku, "yah biarlah, nanti pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya,…entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka menunggu hujan" kutatap boneka itu, wajah tersenyum.

Jin pov end

Author pov

"ahh ternyata cuaca cerah begini, menyenangkan ya" kata Lulu memandangi langit cerah pada pagi hari ini, tiba-tiba irisnya melihat kearah tasnya, ehh "kau masih disini ya?" ternyata boneka _**teru-teru**_ terbalik masih menggantung di tas yeoja tersebut "aku tetap suka hujan kok, jadi turunkan hujan lagi ya" gumamnya pada _**teru-teru**_ tersebut, ahaha, sepertinya yeoja itu senang sekali berbicara pada _**teru-teru.**_ "saat itu pasti aka nada cinta yang baru" ya pasti…tak sadarkah dia ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Lulu lepaskan pandangannya pada _**teru teru**_ dan menatap lagi langit cerah hari ini, tapi ahh apa ini, "Hujan…?" katanya kaget ahh tidak, ini adalah hujan _**teru-teru**_ berjumlah banyak yang jatuh dari atas, ia membalikkan badan, disana telah ada Jin yang tersenyum manis padanya, tentu saja membuat yeoja itu bertambah kaget.

"oppa…" gumam Lulu, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jin, Jin mendekati Lulu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya, "entah kenapa, sepertinya aku sekarang suka sekali menunggu hujan, ada satu urusan yang belum kuselesaikan…" Jin memandangi Lulu dengan mata teduhnya "…jadi dari pada aku menunggu hujan, sebaiknya aku membuat hujan sendiri, dan aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sekarang, urusan yang berhubungan denganmu…jadi maukah kau menyelesaikannya denganku?" Tanya Jin panjang lebar sambil terus mendekati Lulu, yang jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang, salahkan Jin yang berbicara dan sekarang sudah dekat dengan Lulu, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, saling merasakan hembusan nafas dari keduanya, juga mendengar detak jantung yang saling bersahutan. Keduanya saling mempercayai pasti akan ada cinta baru yang akan menggantikan cinta yang lama.

.

.

.

END

Ahahaha, annyeong readerdeul, fanfic-nya ngga banget ya, ahahaha #plak(ditabok karena dari tadi ketawa ngga jelas) ehem…ehem mian, fanfic-ku yang satu ini author adaptasi dari komik yang judulnya 'ramalan cinta teru-teru', readers ada yang udah baca? Kalau ceritanya agak aneh, maafin author ya, dari pada author banyak bacon aka bacot kita akhiri note author yang ngga penting ini.

Nahh jangan lupa RCL ya, good bye!


End file.
